


Let Us Show You How Much We Love You

by stony_superfam



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Double Anal Penetration, Father/Son Incest, Grinding, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Parent/Child Incest, Rimming, Threesome - M/M/M, cock riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 15:14:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19359532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stony_superfam/pseuds/stony_superfam
Summary: Smut that I’m probably going to hell for.





	Let Us Show You How Much We Love You

Peter was spread out naked in between his parents. His dad’s fingers were trailing lightly over his chest causing him to shiver at the touch. His pops’ fingers were trailing over his stomach, rubbing smooth circles that sent warmth inside. He felt his dad blow hot air over his nipple, sticking his tongue out and twirling it around the bud. Peter tried to labor his breathing but he ended up crying out when his dad took the nipple in his mouth and started to suck on it. His pops chuckled lightly while his dad smirked against his skin. 

“You like that Petey? You like having daddy play with your precious little nipples. Would you like papa to play with your other one sweetheart?” Steve asked as he aligned his face with Peter’s other nipple and started to suck on it.

Peter whined at the fact that both of his parents were playing with the most sensitive part of his body. After a few minutes, that Peter felt like were torture, his parents finally pulled off. Tony climbed over Peter so he could sit down on his husband’s lap. Once he was seated he aligned both of their cocks together and they started to grind against each other. Peter licked his lips at the sight of both his parents trying to make the other cum. 

His dad turned his face, looked at him and said, “come on Petey, wrap your hands around that precious little cock of yours and jerk yourself off. Come on baby, daddy and papa are so close.” 

They began to move faster, Steve and Tony grinding their hips together while Peter furiously jerked himself off. He screamed and said, “DAD, POPS, I’M GONNA CUM.” His dad shouted a “FUCK” and sped up his hips and when he heard his pops shout for them to let go they did. Peter splattered his cum all over his hands while Steve and Tony came on each other’s lap. 

Tony climbed off of Steve and laid down beside him. He reached a hand into the side drawer to grab the lube before tossing it on the bed. Steve prompted Peter to get on his hands and knees and Peter turned around to do so. Once he was settled Steve took his hands and kneaded his son’s soft, plump ass. He gently squeezed both cheeks in his hand and Peter let out a moan. He parted his baby boy’s cheeks to admire the precious hole. He carefully inched his face forward and licked it. He circled the rim with his tongue, sucking and gently dipping it inside his hole. Peter gasped out a “daddy” and then moaned. Steve chuckled against his skin. He continued to lap at his son’s rim until he felt someone’s lips on his body. He stopped for a moment to look behind him and the sight of it almost made him cum. He saw his husband doing the same thing to him as he was doing to their son. Steve shivered but didn’t say a word. After a few more licks to Peter’s hole he pulled his tongue out. He covered two of his fingers in lubed before lining them up and pressing them against his son’s hole. He dipped them inside opening his son up for what was about to come. Tony stopped lapping at Steve’s hole and helped move Peter into the position they wanted. 

“Alright kiddo, you ready for this?” Tony asked. Peter nodded and smiled. Steve and Tony both smiled back. Before getting into position Tony held open Peter’s cheeks so Steve could cover the hole with a generous amount of lube. Peter shivered at the coolness of the lube on his hole before relaxing. Steve and Tony got into their position. They both held their cocks together as Peter lowered himself down. His hole stretched around both his dad’s and pop’s huge cocks. He paused for a moment before gently lowering himself down while his parents kept muttering what a “good boy he was” and how “he was doing so well.” 

Once he was seated with both cocks inside him he gave his parents the signal to move. Slowly and gently Steve and Tony began to move their cocks inside their son’s hole.

“Daddies go faster,” Peter said. 

“Your wish is our command sweetheart,” Steve said. 

And they began to move their hips faster. Slamming their cocks inside their son’s stretchy hole. They were close and Peter was too. They continued to slam inside their son, driving their cocks deeper and deeper. 

“Daddies I’m close, I’m gonna cum,” Peter said grinding his ass to get his dads to hit his sweet spot again. 

“Yeah sweetie, you close. You gonna cum for daddy and papa? Come on sweetheart, cum for us. Cum for your daddies” Tony said. 

And Peter did, he came and just when he did Steve and Tony released their loads inside of their son. Peter collapsed on his papa’s chest. His dad gently pulled out so he wouldn't hurt him and went to go grab a wash cloth. He came back and cleaned all three of them up. Steve settled Peter between him and Tony and they fell asleep.


End file.
